The Scientist and The Witch
by Shellzbells24
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots with a Female Harry Potter. She'll go by many names through out the series depending on whatever name I like best at that moment in time. If you want to use it to start your own story or finish off what I clearly can't feel free. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by my weird need for a Fem Harry/Howard Stark pairing. I've never seen such a pairing other then inside of my head. If anyone wants to take the idea and spin it into a full story feel free. Anything I write can be used as such because I've never been one to write full on stories.

Another note: In my head Harriet's about 25ish. Red curly messy hair, green eyes. Lily's curves. In other words a complete knock out. So, that means there's about a fifteen to twenty year age difference between Harriet and Howard. I always figured if Harry were to go female an older man was always the way to go. I was never a fan of Maria Stark I always thought that she was way out of Howard Stark's league though a perfect stepmother to the child that mother got sent back to her own time. Hehehehehehe.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did.

To be thrown back in time and then to fall in love with a muggle and that very muggle be Howard Stark to boot. Who would have ever thought? But it didn't exactly happen as easily as that. If only it was ever that simple. If only….

Harriet Potter was just not having a good day. For one she woke up without her usual cup of coffee. That usually meant that the day was going to go to hell in handbasket.

She appeared in her in her oversized t-shirt and ratty shorts in a lab and thank the heavens she choose to wear some clothes to bed instead of the usual nothing. Because the last thing she wanted to do was die of embarrassment in front of this Mad Eye wanna be from the looks this scientist was giving her. Though the scientist wasn't all that bad looking strong jaw, handsome face about the mid to late thirties range if Harriet had to take a wild guess.

God their children would be beautiful. Harriet could have sworn for a moment her ovaries quivered at the thought spawning little hellions with this man. Harriet never found the boys at Hogwarts attractive they were boys she just thought of as friends or almost family. But this man was different. She was already of thinking of spawning children with him and he hadn't even told her his name yet.

Harriet wanted an army of brown haired green eyed spawn with this man. They would be glorious spawn. Yes, they would be.

Then something unexpected happen Mad Eye wanna be spoke, "Hello, Miss; my name is Howard Stark. May I ask what is yours?"

That completely broke Harriet out of her musing. She figured that would they continue their glaring one another down contest, but she supposed they would have to talk at some point. Harriet mused children couldn't be created without some sort of communication between parents.

"Harriet Rose Potter, but my friends call me Harry," Harriet said shyly up to the man.

"Well Harry I forgot to ask in all of the hustle and bustle of things if you were alright, you did crash land on a table."

* * *

Yes, I was hinting that perhaps in my universe Harriet Potter spawned Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know where this came from it just sort of flowed out of me. This is a seventeen year old Tony that had lost his parents six months before.

* * *

Digging around in the desk of a man he never really much cared for was a task Tony never really wanted. But yet here he was.

He gotten word six months ago that Howard Stark had died in a car accident with Maria Stark is ever so lovely mother.

She wasn't a bad mother she had at least attempted to have a relationship with her son; whilst his father would always look guiltily at him.

But back to digging around in man he had called father's desk. He had found something a fake cover over a drawer. Interesting. Tony Stark always did love a good mystery. What could dear old dad be hiding in this desk that he spent most of his life sitting at?

So what was Tony Stark to do with a desk that had a secret compartment that he couldn't open it appeared to be a drop box, put said desk in his Camaro and take it home with him.

Sitting in his lab with all of his overly expensive mechanical tools that he had just had to have. A plan came into fruition. He would saw open the drawer.

He spent several hours trying to open the damn drawer, to no avail.

He was getting pissed the damn thing just would not budge for anything. Frustrate he threw the drop box down on the ground to poor himself a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves.

Whatever daddy dearest had in there he didn't want anyone finding out about it. Which meant daddy dearest was hiding a damn good secret.

Going back to where he threw the drop box on the ground not realizing with the force of his anger the box had opened and shattered to million little pieces.

What he found inside was something he had never expected. Several pictures of Howard Stark with arms wrapped around a beautiful red headed woman with green eyes and matching green dress that only brought out her eyes even more.

It hadn't been lost on Tony that his father looked genuinely happy. Smiling whilst standing next to this beauty. A look that Tony never once saw on his father all the time that he knew the man.

The next photo is what threw Tony for a loop. There she was the very same red head from the picture before, but with a swollen belly and beautiful blue dress. His father once again with arms wrapped around this very beauty hugging her close as if he was afraid she'd disappear.

When he looked at the back of the photo to find any sort of information on said woman all he saw was a year 1973 the year he was born.

Tony's first thought was perhaps his father had a love child out there somewhere, but given that there was never any photos of his actual mother pregnant with him.

He didn't want to believe in the other possibility that perhaps he had mother out there alive somewhere in the world, but what about his actual mother Maria Stark had that all been a fake.

For the first time in his life Tony Stark didn't know what to believe.

Sitting on the floor picking up the pieces of the drop box to put in the trash Tony had noticed something with a silver tint had managed to roll itself underneath his work bench. Reaching over to pick it up to only realize that it was a wedding band with the inscription Love you forever and always – Harry.

Quickly Tony glanced over the photos that he just found to make what he suspected to be true. Tony loved being right and he was so very right on this account. In each one of the pictures it seemed dear old dad was wearing the very same ring.

So, the mysteries red head finally had a name Harry.

What Tony didn't realize was it would be nearly twenty years before he'd learned the truth and boy was he in for a shocker.


End file.
